halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RelentlessRecusant
Feel free to' leave me a message.' Archived talk: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 __TOC__ Admin Stuff As requested, here you go: #Sorry, I got ahead of myself. Anyways: Having been around since August of 07, I migrated here after a short stint on Halopedia, which now serves merely as a resource for me. Since then, I've done my best to be as helpful and useful user as possible, though I do have my times of brashness. I am is currently hoping and praying for an Xbox 360 and Halo 3, and am attempting to procure the Halo books ASAP #What's a hostmark? #OK, I'll do that ASAP --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 16:36, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Clean up? Are there any clean up projects you are currently working on that I could possibly get involved with? I wish to be more active in helping you, the administrators, with what you would say is housekeeping. Also I have an idea as per the fact that Halopedia has a podcast, why doesn't Halo Fanon come up with their own podcast?--Bardhast 04:04, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Common Denominator help? Hi, I'm Baccus78, we may not have talked before. I'm Matt-256's bro, I think you know him. Anyway, I noticed that it says on the Common Denominator page that interested users should contact you. Well, I'm a little interested, so if there's anything I can help with, I'd be glad to. (Note: I can't do physical acting, as my Xbox is broken. Also, I don't know how I'm supposed to do to help with Voice Acting, but if there is a way for me to do voices without doing any in-game actions, could you tell me how to do it?). However, if I can help with anything else (ideas, sound etc.), I'm willing to. Ciao, Thanks, RR. I think I my mother already has Skype, so if I'm allowed to use it I don't think I'll need to download it. It depends though. I might have to download it on my laptop (will be given one sometime soon (yayzzz!!!) if that works of course, but I think it will.). Thanks again for letting me help, I need something to do when I'm not in a Necros RP (which will be occasionally because I'm only using Sangheili Characters). In any case, thanks again. Ciao, Hi Hows it been.Eaite'Oodat 13:39, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Stacker Here we go again about Stacker. I am seriously on the edge before I smash my f*****g computer. He did it again. Talk:Antimatter Projector. Here is your evidence.-Zeno Panthakree 02:43, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Personally I see no problem with agreeing with someone. lol. This "evidence" of harrassment points at what I did yesterday and was warned for. Then, when I agree with Zeno he decides to report me again using my agreement and the fact that I allowed myself humiliation in that I was wrong and he was right to get me into trouble. Strange that he would accuse me wrongly of harrassment when it was mere agreement. Anyways, I must be on my way. And I don't really care if Zeno would accept my appology anymore, since it is clear that he won't accept anything from me at all, but perhaps by morning I wil find myself fully engrossed in the fun and fancy free idea of finishing my next chapter of my fan-fiction rather than causing poor Zeno here to believe himself attacked by an agreement. (somewhat harsh this was. appologetic I will not be for a crime uncommitted. Might as well leave everyone be.) --Stacker :RR, This is just Zeno being pedantic. I'm going to go sort this out. Wakes I just saw your Wakes article, and I wondered why a loyal ONI operative would attempt to break the truce between the UNSC and the Sangheili. That's like he wanted to start a new war, and how could that benefit humanity in any way? They won the first war just because the Sangheili helped them. Thanks, LieutenantDavies 19:31, 12 October 2008 (UTC) hi Relentless, how do you delete unwanted/unneeded fannon pages that you create?Veros 'Murum 21:55, 31 October 2008 (UTC) The Grave's Legacy I am elated to know that one of the site's highest regarded members will be joining the roleplay, and this message simply serves to inform you of the current situation: Brensys (description): A rather new UNSC colony, founded sometime after the end of the Human-Covenant War. The planet sports multiple large urban centers, with its largest being the capital of Myrian City. Numerous UNSC military outposts are located near or in Brensys' cities and towns. Brensys (events): After the MI-1 viral outbreak within Myrian City's Acumen Science facility, Brensys has been put into a state emergency. Acumen Science has subsequently bombarded the city via its ships' MACs, and UNSC personnel have put quarantines into effect on citizens within major cities. (For information on New Hope, the outbreak site of Phade Technology Industry's Flood Symbiote, message Subtank.) Acumen Science: Panicking as the situation on Brensys spins quickly out of control, paramilitary are desperately trying to prevent the virus' spread via ships. Trying both to keep the incident quiet and to avoid UNSC scrutiny, the corporation is desperate. (For information of Phade Technology Industry's status and goals, message Subtank.) UNSC: After receiving information from UNSC personnel on New Hope and Brensys, the UNSC has dispatched multiple fleets to deal with the Flood, and has declared a state of emergency within the Ares System. Fleet Admiral Ferrin Reaz, the UNSC force's primary commander, has authorized the Containment Directive to ensure the Flood's isolation within the Ares System. Looking forward to your posts, I have an aim account. The name is Abberant Render. I've created an anonymous (Well, its quite obvious...) account. Just send me the account name and I'll add them up.KAC- 15:44, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Article Changes Of course I don't mind; edits are afterall, what make an article that much better. And yes, I'm looking forward to more talking sessions ^.^. Seeing that its easier to post something here. I've reviewed that doc you've sent me. Pretty good, you might consider writing a full novel using that context. Maybe enlighten AR with that document too?KAC- 21:00, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I won't be going to school for a day or two. I'm stuck in bed, with the laptop. But hey, homework is still coming in via internet and I would still have to finish once the flu is over... :P KAC- 17:52, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Your draft, like previously stated in the IRC, is amazing and fascinating (A plus)! You should be writing a novel or at least a book on Biochemistry. I approve it (A plus plus)!! Anyway, have you sent the same doc to AR?. :P KAC- 19:17, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ONI and Margaret Do you honestly believe that a 95 year old woman whose job does not directly involve cryo can still remain as the commander of the Office of Naval Intelligence? She was past retirement age in the early 2530s! I believe that Paragonasky (or however you spell her last name) would lack the mental capacity or even the strength to do the task. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 20:01, 18 November 2008 (UTC) The Battle has begun! Sarathos Invite The Grave's Legacy and the Path to Enlightenment Dear RelentlessRecusant, I am truly surprised and astonished at your devotion and contribution to this RP. The post you made, long yet rich in detail and information. And I love the header. :) Regards, KAC- 08:44, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Actually, its my brother :P ... Anyway, since he's not around, go ahead. I'm sure he'll appreciate the exchange. :) KAC- 14:18, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry. I'm having some relatives coming over. Sorry. KAC- 16:00, 21 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Subplot Good to see you back, at least for a small while! I'd, of course, love to participate in any sort of background post/plotline series! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 17:56, 21 November 2008 (UTC) RSVP Sure. :) -- Sgt. johnsonArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-002 (Sgt.johnson) 23:25, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Standing By Looks very fun, RR. Looking forward to RPing together with you, I don't think I ever have, save for maybe in Glorious Oblvion. Since SPARTAN-IIs are involved, may I have clearance to bring SPARTAN-144 into play? Thanks, RSVP Roger Roger. -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 00:58, 22 November 2008 (UTC)